Ahsoka Sings
by iSparks
Summary: A collection of short song based one-shots. Ahsoka and other characters from the Star Wars Universe write and sing songs to express their emotions, entertain a crowd and sometimes even get pay-back on those who have wronged them.
1. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Synopsis**: Lux breaks Ahsoka's heart, again, and she's had enough, deciding to write a song to let him know they are never ever getting back together.

* * *

**Ahsoka Sings**

**Chapter 1**

**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**

* * *

Ahsoka sat on her bed, sobbing quietly into her large pink Ewok teddy bear as she lightly tossed a small holo communicator on the floor beside her. "I hate you!" she screamed, sinking her head into the soft stuffed toy and releasing yet another stream tears.

Just a minute earlier she had been talking, or rather arguing with someone she thought was the love of her life, Senator Lux Bonteri, and not for the first time. They had agreed to try a long distance relationship about a year prior and about a month after the battle for Onderon's freedom when they finally let their hearts get the better of them both.

She had been comforting Lux after the death of Steela Gerrera, the leader of the Onderon Rebellion and the person whom Lux had held deep and meaningful feelings for, at least, she though he did.

It didn't seem to take Lux long to move on, less than three weeks in fact, and Ahsoka remembered back to the night before she was meant to leave Onderon after overseeing the rebuilding effort on behalf of the Jedi Order and the Republic.

He had led her out on to the main balcony of the royal palace to "Talk" though she sensed and knew they both had different intentions. She had been holding back her feelings for him for too long and being around him almost every hour of the day hadn't helped the situation.

She had been madly in love with him since their little adventure on Carlac, the day she shared her first kiss with him, though a little forcefully and meaningless for him, it meant a lot to her.

Ahsoka had tried her hardest to suppress her feelings, she was a Jedi, Jedi were not meant to fall in love or form attachments. For a while she was sure she had won the battle against her heart, but after being around Lux for so long, her buried feelings arose once again and only became that much more difficult to fight against.

Now they were here, alone again, though in a more peaceful setting, as the clear night sky let one of Onderon's four moons shine down on them, gently wrapping them in a cool blue embrace as they gazed silently into the horizon.

"How… Romantic" he had said, a statement that had made Ahsoka's Lekku stripes darken out of shyness, before Lux had reached for her hand and taken it in his own as he locked his soft brown eyes with her baby blues.

"Y… yeah" she said, turning herself fully so they faced each other. She remembered feeling her heart beat faster than it ever had as he leaned in and kissed her, the touch of his hand cupping her cheek softly as she had closed her eyes and finally given in to her forbidden desire.

They had expressed their true feelings for each other after that, spending the rest of the night on that balcony in the warm summer night air, talking, kissing and laughing with each other. It had been the most magical night of her life and sitting in his arms as the sun rose the next morning completed it in the most perfect way.

They parted then, agreeing to keep their relationship a secret for both their sakes but also promising to keep it as strong as they could, no matter how far they were away from each other and ending by again promising to meet whenever the opportunity arose, which hadn't been that often, but it didn't matter to her, all Ahsoka needed was his love and the knowledge that they were finally able to be open with one another.

About two months later, things had all began to fall apart. Ahsoka wanted to surprise Lux by visiting Onderon for his seventeenth birthday only to find him holding the hand of a young human girl about her age.

She remembered the pain she had felt as her heart broke in two and she found herself running back towards her star fighter in tears, only to be pursued by him. He had told her it was nothing, that the girl was just a close friend and like a fool she had believed him only to find out more recently that he had been seeing the girl, whose name escaped her, more regularly and in the public eye.

It was then she had had enough and called him to end it, only to have him blame her for not being around when he apparently needed her, whereas the other girl had been. He told her he had met her a month after the last time they had seen each other, and that he had fallen madly in love with her. That was all it took to push Ahsoka over the edge and she had told him it was over between them.

Ahsoka knew it should have ended then, but, it didn't take long for her to run back to him again, begging him to take her back, to give them another chance and he agreed. But again, it didn't last long, not even a day went by before he called her and asked her for some space and again she agreed only to find out he was still meeting with that girl, even going as far as to call her his girlfriend in front of the galactic media.

That had been the last straw for Ahsoka, and what had pushed her to call him once more, only to receive the same reception as before as well as the same excuse, and it was that which forced her to throw the holocomm to the floor and end up where she was now.

Lux had managed to brake her heart twice now, and both times with the same girl. She hated him for it, no, she still loved him, but it broke her heart even more knowing he would never again love her back in the same way.

No, she wouldn't let this beat her. She was tougher than this and besides, Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments and this experience made that part of the code make more and more sense to her, still, she wouldn't be able to forget this experience easily, not yet anyway, but there was something she was used to doing in times like this, something she did when she felt sad or alone, she would write a song.

She hopped of her bed, before gently brushing her skirt down and grapping a silk handkerchief to wipe away the drying tears from her soft orange cheeks. She then made her way to her desk, opening one of her drawers and removing an unused data pad along with her voice recorder. She sank into thought for a moment, humming some tunes as they came to her before beginning to write and sing the words aloud.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like_

_We haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space, what?_

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right_

_And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh you called me up again tonight_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever_

_And I used to say never say never_

_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_

_And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know_

_We are never getting back together, like ever_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we_

_Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_And my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together… ever…_

Ahsoka wiped a single tear from her cheek as she finished and turned off the recorder. It was probably the hardest song she had ever written but it was also a necessary one.

She felt a little better now, but her heart still ached and she once again felt the urge to call and beg Lux to give her another chance.

"No!" she screamed, pulling on the stuffed toy's arm and once again hugging it to her chest, not caring that it would be his last gift to her as she once again let the tears flow.

Ahsoka spent the rest of the night on her bed, staring out her window and letting the tears come and go before she had no more tears to shed. She knew deep down that she may never truly be able to get over what was now her first break up, but she also knew she probably would never again let her feelings get in the way of her Jedi training.

It was then that Ahsoka fell into a deep but peaceful sleep, the last of her worries leaving her mind, as she sank into her dreams and smiled as the last of her worried left her, replaced by the warm glow of the force.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own. All Music and or lyrics used are the property of their respective owners unless stated otherwise.

**Author's Notes: **Okay before you ask, I decided to write this out of the blue after listening to the song over and over for about an hour and I guess it inspired me, well, that and I can kinda relate to it, but you guys don't wanna hear that, haha.

Anyways, It's my first go at a straight up love story so I'd love to know what you guys think, should I write more of these in the future or just stick to what I usually do? Seriously I'd love to know what you think, so leave a review and let me know!

And as usual, thanks for reading guys and I'll catch you all next time! Cheers!

**Added Note: **This is the first part of what will now be a collection of song based Clone Wars stories. I hope you enjoy them! :-)


	2. Clarity

**Synopsis:** After leaving the Jedi Order, Ahsoka embraces her passion for singing and becomes the biggest pop sensation in the entire Galaxy. It's only when she is half way through a set on Coruscant that she spies an old friend in the crowd and decides to debut her newest song based on their friendship, Clarity.

**Note**: Before continuing I highly recommend you check out the song this story is based on, Clarity (Vicetone Remix) as it's not really that well known, but is a fantastic and addictive track. :-)

* * *

**Ahsoka Sings**

**Chapter 2**

**Clarity**

* * *

Ahsoka sipped a small glass of ice cold water as she stared at herself in the mirror of her dressing room. She had performed countless shows across the galaxy in the last four months, but she had never been as nervous as she was for this one. It had been half a year since she had left the Jedi Order, abandoning the only way of life she had ever known and jumping straight into the only other thing she thought she was good at, singing.

It was when she was preforming a short set in a cantina on Alderaan that she was spotted by her now tour manager Serena Lerron and asked if she would like to sign for her record label. Of course she jumped at the chance and after only a month of recording, her first album, _Starlight,_ was released and met with both unprecedented success and the demand that Ahsoka begin to tour the galaxy immediately.

Coruscant was the last stop on her way around the core planets before she would take a break, but in truth she never wanted to do a show here. The planet had been her home for most of her life, fourteen years in fact, and she was dreading having to return.

"Five minutes Miss Tano" the voice of one of her crew called to Ahsoka through her dressing room door.

She breathed out heavily, "Okay Ahsoka, you can do this" she told herself, though deep down she could feel a small bit of lingering doubt that she would be able to contain herself.

The concert was being held in a sold out Grand Coruscant Theatre, meaning over fifty thousand people would be in attendance. That however wasn't the issue, she was used to preforming in front of massive crowds, only a month prior she had sang to over five hundred thousand of her own people on Shili without so much as breaking a sweat, but here, she was close to some people she had hoped to avoid.

"This is your two minute warning Ahsoka" the voice of her female crew member called once again as the sound of cheers and shouts began to resonate from the core of the building.

Ahsoka downed the last of her water and quickly began to warm up her vocal cords. Satisfied, she stood up and examined herself fully in the mirror. She was wearing a sapphire blue strapless dress that fell just above her knees and a pair of knee high silver leather boots that had her name stitched into the sides.

It was then that her door opened and Serena bounced into the dressing room. The blonde human was a little taller than Ahsoka though only four years older, which was a fact Ahsoka was both surprised and thankful for. Serena had inherited her father's record company after he died but had lost all of his contracts, meaning taking on an unknown artist like Ahsoka was a massive risk for her, though a risk that had paid off.

"Hey Soka! You ready to make this place jump?" asked Serena, her tone as full of joy as it always was.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile and feel a little more at ease, it was an effect her manager had on her, "Yeah! And then I need a long vacation!" she laughed, earning a wide smile from Serena before the young human grabbed hold of her hand suddenly.

"Then let's go! You're late!" screamed Serena, laughing as she pulled Ahsoka out of the small dressing room and into the corridor beyond.

As she was hurried through the backstage area, Ahsoka could hear the crowd outside chanting her name and cheering loudly as the lights dimmed. She shivered as she always did, the rush of excitement and adrenalin quickly taking over as she came to a stop at the foot of the small staircase that led to the main stage.

"Okay, you're opening with Starlight, the rest of the set you know from the note I left in your room, right?" asked Serena, trying to contain her own excitement as she put on a fake all business tone.

Ahsoka smiled and gave a light giggle, "I got it" she replied, before quickly climbing the stairs and entering the stage to a massive ovation and the opening tune to her album's title track.

As she made her way through the first songs of her hour long set, Ahsoka scanned the ever moving crowed as she did every time she was on stage, waving and smiling at her audience as she danced around the stage, her earlier worries being pushed out of her mind as she let loose and fed of the seemingly unending energy from the crowd.

It was about half way through her set when Ahsoka started singing _Never Look Back_, a song based on her decision to leave the Jedi Order and her thoughts leading up to her final choice, she did however word it so that it would relate to the many different problems people faced from day to day.

She closed her eyes and drew on the force, she may not be a Jedi anymore but that didn't mean she had to stop using her gift to make people happy, and that was exactly what she did every time she sang this song. She reached out and touched the mind of every single being that made up the crowd, sending a wave of comfort and happiness through those she could sense conflict and hurt within.

It was only after she was finished that her eyes snapped open and she felt a familiar presence in the middle of the large crowd, the presence of the person she had hoped she would be able to avoid, though it seemed she had already failed in that regard.

After the song ended, the lights of the chamber came back on and the crowed was told they could take a brief break before the final half hour of the set. The announcement came as a relief to Ahsoka, who quickly made her way backstage, grabbing a bottle of water from one of the stage hands as she ran to a small corner of the area and took a long swig of the cool liquid, welcoming both the peace and the refreshing water that hit the back of her throat.

"Whatcha doin?" Serena's voice called from behind her as Ahsoka breathed a sigh and placed her hand on the wall in front of her.

"Just… thinking is all" she relied nervously, taking another sip of her water.

"Don't you lie to me missy! Somthin's bothering you and I can tell from a mile away" said Serena, putting her arm around Ahsoka, "Come on, spill the beans" she smiled.

Ahsoka sighed again, she never could keep a secret from her manager, and "You know the way I always use the force to make people feel better during Never Look Back?" she asked.

Serena nodded, "Yeah, what about it?" she replied, adding another question.

"Well… I felt the presence of someone I'd hoped to avoid" said Ahsoka, dropping her head as her lekku stripes darkened with embarrassment.

"Ohhhhh! An old boyfriend?" asked Serena, a small smirk crossing her face as she winked at Ahsoka.

"No! No… nothing like that" Ahsoka replied, "He's an old friend from the Jedi Order… and my former master" she finished, sighing once again as she recalled the last time she had seen him.

Serena frowned, "Oh, so it's that Skywalker guy, huh?" she asked, her tone turning softer than Ahsoka was used to.

"Yeah… I guess I should have known he'd show up here" she said, feeling more than a little awkward. Talking about her former life was something she never liked to do, even with someone she trusted like Serena.

"So what are ya gonna do?" Serena asked, her tone still soft and comforting as she gently rubbed Ahsoka's shoulder.

Ahsoka thought for a moment, before remembering something she had written a long time ago that she would use to help her through situations in which she began to miss her former master. A song she didn't include on her album despite Serena's insistence, and one she now wanted to sing.

"Serena? Do you remember that one song I didn't want to put on the album?" she asked, turning to face the young Haman.

Serena nodded, "Yeah, I was really mad at ya for leaving it out" she giggled, her tone retuning to its former joy high pitch.

"I wanna sing it… tonight… now!" said Ahsoka, her eyes brightening.

Serena smiled, "Well it's a darn good job I added the backing tune to our computers now isn't it" she said, laughing as she skipped to the large control area and activated one of the many control screens.

As Ahsoka made her way to her manager's side, the announcement that the show would be resuming in less than a minute rang out to a large roar from the crowd and Ahsoka began to worry that the song wouldn't be ready, though her worry was soon put aside.

"Okay! We're all set, now get back out there and make this place explode!" shouted Serena, laughing as she gestured for Ahsoka to make her way back up the staircase.

Ahsoka returned her managers smile and gingerly made her way to the foot of the small stair once again, breathing deeply both in and out as she awaited the tune of her song to kick in and when it did, she made her way to the centre of the stage and stared directly at the hooded figure that still stood in the centre of the massive crowed.

"This one's for you…"

_High dive into frozen waves_

_Where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain_

_And it's worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash_

_Cause we both know how this ends_

_Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass_

_And I drown in you again_

_Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly_

_Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade_

_And refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground_

_And makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave_

_Cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull, then I'll push too deep_

_And I'll fall right back to you_

_Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly_

_Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

_...Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

_...Why are you my remedy?_

_...Why are you my remedy?_

_...Why are you my remedy?_

_...Why are you my remedy?_

Ahsoka closed her now tear filled blue eyes as the song ended, and a long silence gripped the entire building before being shattered by a thundering applause and defining roar. She opened her eyes and smiled, though her smile quickly turned to a frown as she noticed the place in which her former master now stood was empty.

Gasping, Ahsoka ran off the stage and back down the stairs, a long stream of tears now running down her cheeks as she was grabbed into a tight hug by Serena.

"You did good darlin…" she whispered, adding a gentle rub to the hug she had wrapped the young Togruta into.

"He left Serena… he just vanished…" Ahsoka cried into Serena's shoulder, wrapping her own arms around her manager as she let her emotions get the best of her.

It was then that Serena lifter her head, her eyes widening as someone ran through the security that were guarding the entrance to the backstage area and came to a sudden stop before the two young women.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Soka" said Serena, before gently pushing Ahsoka out of their embrace and turning her to face the man who had ran all the way from the centre of crowed to stand before his former apprentice… and friend.

"…Anakin?" Ahsoka gasped as she met the cold but tear filled blue eyes of her former mentor and she couldn't help but run and wrap her shaky arms around him.

"Hey Snips…" he replied, retuning her embrace with his own.

Ahsoka couldn't help but let all her emotions loose in that moment, "I missed you so much" she managed to say though light sobs, before clutching at Skywalker's robes.

"I missed you too" he said, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again Snips, you broke my heart you know?" he continued, though his last words where like a dagger to Ahsoka's heart.

"I… I had to. I needed to get away from the Order and discover who I really was and what I was meant to be…. I may not be a Jedi anymore, but I still want to help people and make them happy" she said, undoing their embrace and locking her eyes with his.

Anakin seemed to be taken aback by her words though she could also sense that deep down he knew what she was say was true, "I'm sorry Ahsoka… I understand…" she said, before turning to leave only to have Ahsoka grab his left hand.

"Aren't you gonna stay and watch the rest of the show… Master?" she asked, meeting his returned gaze with a wide smile as she sniffed back her tears.

Anakin smiled, "Well, I guess… though I don't see what I did to be punished like this" he said with another smile as he began laughing lightly.

Ahsoka playfully punched his arm and laughed before Serena joined them, "I reckon you're the only one here who would consider this one's singing to be punishment, Master Jedi" she laughed, earning a smile from Anakin as he gave Ahsoka a light pat on the shoulder.

"Go get em Snips" he said with a wide smile, before gesturing for her to return to the stage and do what she did best.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own. All Music and or lyrics used are the property of their respective owners unless stated otherwise.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading guys. I realise some of you might be a little confused as to what's happening so I'll explain. When I first wrote _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together _It was completely impulsive, just like this, and I intended to upload it as a separate story before coming up with the idea that I could turn this into a mini-series.

I hope you liked it and a review letting me know your thoughts would be very much appreciated. Also if you have any suggestions for songs I could write a story around feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do :-)

Anyways, thank you all for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!


	3. Stronger

**Synopsis: **After returning from a mission on the front lines, Ahsoka is confronted by a Togruta youngling who is being bullied by her fellow initiates. Wanting to help, Ahsoka teams up with the youngling and together they write a song for the upcoming Life Day celebration and help start an anti-bullying campaign within the Jedi Order.

* * *

**Ahsoka Sings**

**Chapter 3**

**Stronger**

* * *

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief as she stepped off the exit ramp of her transport and onto the eastern landing pad of the Jedi temple. After spending the past week fighting for freedom on Onderon, she had finally been allowed some time off before her next assignment and was given strict orders from her master to enjoy the upcoming Life Day celebrations as much as she could as well as relax, an order that she was all too happy to follow.

She smiled to herself as she entered one of the temples many corridors, deciding to return to the quarters she shared with her master to freshen up and get some much needed rest. It was just passed sunset but after all she had been through over the past week and the long journey from Onderon to Coruscant, she was ready to take the weight off her feet and fall into her bed, that was of course after she washed up and got something to eat.

"Peaches!" she shouted, the empty corridor turning her shout into an echo as she giggled to herself and thought about sinking her teeth into her favourite piece of fruit.

As she came to the end of the corridor and the Jedi Temples main chamber, Ahsoka froze in her tracks as her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of soft sobbing from behind a nearby pillar along with the unsettling sense of a confused and pain filled mind.

Ahsoka quickened her pace and before long was standing next to the source of the sound, a small girl who she assumed was a youngling but not just any girl, but a fellow Togruta. The girl was dressed in a dark green long open sleeve dress with grey diamond designs that fell to her knees, black tights and a pair of grey boots. Her skin was the same shade of orange as Ahsoka's and she had the same bright blue eyes. Her face markings and lekku stripes however were yet to reach their full exuberance.

Kneeling in an attempt to meet the youngling's small frame, Ahsoka gently placed her hand on the girls shoulder and smiled as she turned to meet her gaze, "Hey little one, what's the matter?" Ahsoka asked, her tone as gentle and kind as her smile.

The youngling wiped her tear stained bloodshot eyes and sniffed before looking back at Ahsoka, "My… my clan mates… they were bullying me!" she managed to say, before once again breaking out in light sobs.

Ahsoka frowned; she knew all too well what it was like to be teased and poked fun at from her own days as an initiate, though she always had Master Plo Koon to go to when she needed to talk to someone and sort the situation out. Now she wanted to do what Master Plo had always done for her and help this fragile youngling.

"It's okay" she said, again in a gentle tone, "If you want to talk, I'll be more than happy to listen and help you in any way I can" she finished, smiling brightly and offering her hand as the youngling once again wiped away her tears.

Breathing deeply, the youngling took Ahsoka's hand and gazed into her blue eyes, her own features blighting into a small smile as she did, "Thank you" she said quietly, her voice a little hoarse from her crying.

Ahsoka smiled again, "My name's Ahsoka, what's yours?" she asked, gently shaking the younglings hand.

"I'm Erin" the youngling replied, again managing a light smile as she blinked in an attempt to soothe her stinging eyes.

"That's a pretty name" Ahsoka said, "So what did your clan mates do to make you so upset?" she asked, frowning slightly but keeping her features soft.

Erin sighed lightly before seeming to gather herself, "They called me names and started pulling my lekku…" she sniffed again, "Then when I yelled at them to stop, they pushed me out of our room and locked the door, I've been here ever since…" she said, her head dropping as she breathed out sadly.

Ahsoka frowned again, what the other younglings had done to Erin was unacceptable but it was not the first time she had heard about some of the initiates thinking they are above the rules and making fun of others just because they were different or not as good at some things as they were. It was something that saddened her, but with the war and the on-going problems the Order was facing, there wasn't much time or effort put into combating such the issue.

"Poor thing… I know what it's like to be teased" Ahsoka said in a caring tone before turning her head to look out a nearby window at the setting sun on the horizon, it was too late in the day to have an argument with a group of younglings and she was tiered enough as it is, still, she didn't want to leave Erin alone, "Hey, if you want you can stay with me tonight? Then in the morning I'll come with you and we can deal with those bullies together" she said, her tone both comforting and filled with action.

Erin looked at the teen Togruta and smiled, "You… you mean it?" she asked, her features turning hopeful.

Ahsoka nodded with another smile, "Yeah, it's a promise!" she replied earning another wide smile from the youngling.

"Thank you Ahsoka" said Erin, taking her new friends hand and beginning their short journey to Ahsoka and her Masters shared quarters.

**The Next Morning**

Ahsoka was the first of the two young Togruta to awaken, jumping out of her bed just as the sun began to rise as she always did and deciding to sneak out of her room so that Erin, who was asleep in Anakin's bed, would get a little more rest before tackling her bullies.

Ahsoka made her way to the small kitchen and grabbed a fresh peach from the small bowl of fruit on one of the tables, taking a bug bite out of the her favourite fruit as she flopped backwards on to her couch and stared out one of the rooms windows at the rising sun. Her thoughts were a little hazy, on one hand she was happy to be back home as well as be able to relax and watch the sunrise as she always did when she was in the Jedi Temple, but on the other hand, she was worried about Erin.

During the night Ahsoka could hear the youngling crying and softly begging someone to help her, it was a plea that broke Ahsoka's heart and she felt helpless as Erin fought through her obvious nightmare. Ahsoka could at one stage feel her own tears start to surface, though she too fought against them, wanting to think of a way to help her young friend. She wanted to raise Erin's spirits and not just give her bullies a slap on the wrist and expect it to be ok, it was never that easy, no, she wanted to make everyone see that bullying was something that should be stamped out, both in the Order and beyond, then, it hit her.

The Life Day celebrations would be the perfect time and place to make a stand and to make people aware of the effects bullying can have on kids like Erin but also show others that they are better than their bullies and that they can stand up and fight against them, but how? What would be the perfect way to get people's attention, a speech? Too dull, a play? Too obvious, but then she thought of something else. What about a song? One that stood up against bullying but at the same time made those who have been victims feel stronger and better about themselves, of course, it would be perfect.

Ahsoka smiled as she heard the door to her shared quarters open and turned to see Erin exit the room. The youngling rubbed her eyes and yawned lightly, adding a smile of her own as she eyed Ahsoka on the couch to the front of the room.

"Good morning Erin" Ahsoka greeted the young Togruta with another wide smile as Erin returned it with one of her own.

"Morning" she replied, slowly making her way to the couch as Ahsoka patted the space beside, an invitation for Erin to join her, which she quickly did.

"Did you sleep well?" Ahsoka asked, wondering if Erin would tell her about her nightmare and hoping she would so that she could help her.

Erin frowned slightly, "I… I slept okay, it's just…" she paused, sighing sadly, "I had a dream that my clan mates attacked me again… I yelled for help, but no one heard me… then" she looked into Ahsoka's eyes, "Then you came and saved me" she finished, a light smile crossing her features as she blinked and turned to face the rising sun.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile sadly as Erin finished giving her an account of her nightmare, she was surprised, but happy that she had made the young Togruta at least a little more happy than she had been, though she could tell that Erin was still very troubled by what had happened, both in her nightmare and the day before.

"You know, I came up with a plan to stop all those meanies that were picking on you" said Ahsoka, a statement that instantly grabbed Erin's attention as the youngling turned her head back to meet Ahsoka's gaze.

"Really?" she asked, her tone filled with excitement, a sound Ahsoka was happy to hear.

"Yeah, we're gonna take a stand against bullies and show them who's boss" said Ahsoka, her own tone filled with excitement, "Will you help me Erin?" she asked, smiling as she knew what the younglings answer would be.

"Yeah!" Erin shouted, jumping off the couch and turning to face Ahsoka, "But, how are we gonna make them stop?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and giving Ahsoka a questioning look.

"Well, I was thinking we could write a song for the Life Day celebrations, something that will grab people's attention and tell everyone that bullying is a big problem and that we should all help each other and stop it" Ahsoka replied with a smile.

Erin's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "A song? But… who would sing it?" she asked, sounding a little worried and shy at the same time.

Ahsoka giggled, "Don't worry Erin, if you don't want to sing, I won't force you, I can sing it and say you helped be write it" she said, her tone as reassuring as she could manage.

Erin then shook her head and smiled brightly, "No… We can sing it together" she said, her eyes blighting as she smiled once more.

After Erin had eaten breakfast, she and Ahsoka spent the rest of the morning throwing ideas back and forth for what the song should cover and how it should sound. Ahsoka wrote a page of lyrics that both she and Erin agreed were perfect, but there was still the issue of the music, an issue Erin quickly cleared up, suggesting that they visit Master Shaak Ti and her group of younglings who had begun to study different musical instruments as part of a light project for over the Life Day break.

As it turned out, Master Ti was more than happy to help out her fellow Togruta, both in teaching her initiate clan the music for the song and in helping Ahsoka and Erin take a stand against bullying. The rest of the afternoon was spent practicing and testing different tunes that would fit the lyrics Ahsoka and Erin had written, and after a lot of trial and error, everyone came to an overall agreement that the music they had created was a perfect fit and that they would all preform the song on the grand stage in Monument Plaza, an arrangement Master Ti promised to sort out personally.

Ahsoka and Erin then return to Ahsoka's shared quarters for some dinner and to rest, it was only 2 days until the celebrations began but both were confident that they would be ready to take to the stage and make their message clear to every citizen of the capital planet, that bullying was wrong and that if they all stood together and fought against it, then everyone would be happier and the republic would be a better place to live. Ahsoka was also happy when Erin fell asleep and didn't make a sound throughout the night, and as she slipped away into her own slumber, she knew with all her heart that she was doing a great thing.

**Life Day**

Ahsoka and Erin arrived at Monument Plaza at noon, just as the final touches for the celebrations were being made to the massive square and an already large crown begun to make their way to the front of the grand stage.

"I'm a little scared" said Erin, a slight tremble in her voice as she stared at the ever growing crowd from the side of the stage.

Ahsoka smiled and placed her hand on the younglings shoulder, "I'm a little nervous too" she said, kneeling to meet her young friends height, "But, when I think about what we're gonna do today it makes all the nervousness go away" she finished, earning a nod and a light smile from Erin as she looked out to see the other younglings set up their instruments on the stage.

Erin then froze as she noticed one girl in particular was one of her own clan mates and one that had been in their room the night she had been picked on, "Oh no…" she said quietly, though not so much that Ahsoka didn't hear her.

"What's wrong" the teen Togruta asked, a look of concern crossing her features as she copied Erin's gaze and looked out onto the stage.

Erin frowned, "That blonde girl out there is Kayla, she's one of my clan mates" she said sadly, before sighing.

Ahsoka looked at the girl, "Is she like the others?" she asked, her tone hardening a little.

Erin shook her head, "She's really quiet, she didn't join in when the others picked on me, but she didn't help me either" she replied, again with a sad sigh.

"Maybe she was just afraid that she might have been picked on for helping you" said Ahsoka, understanding that fear can still get the best of Jedi sometimes, and especially in the case of younglings.

"Maybe…" said Erin, though she didn't seem all that convinced by what Ahsoka had said.

Ahsoka thought for a moment before striding out onto the stage towards young human, a sight that made Erin panic and run after her and ask what she was doing, "I'm going to see what she thought about you being locked out of your room" was Ahsoka's smiling reply as she came to a stop next to the unfinished drum set.

Kayla froze as she seen the taller Togruta stare down at her though she seemed to calm a little as she eyed Erin hiding behind Ahsoka's leg, "Hi Erin…" she greeted her with a shy but kind tone.

"Hi…" was all Erin could say in response, she wasn't sure what Kayla had thought about what had happened to her, but she would soon find out.

Ahsoka offered her hand to the young human, who reluctantly accepted it, "Hi Kayla, my names Ahsoka, I'm Erin's friend" she said, smiling as she sensed that there wasn't much about the girl that made Ahsoka think she was as bad as the others, "I was just wondering if you could tell me what happened to your clan mate the other night?" she asked in a kind tone.

Kayla blushed a little as she withdrew her hand from Ahsoka's, "Waizer and Carn were picking on Erin and pushed her out" Kayla recounted the events with a sad frown, "I wanted to say something… but I was scared they would do the same to me…" she finished, her tone filled with sadness and Ahsoka could tell she was really hurt over the whole thing.

Erin then stood out from behind Ahsoka and approached her clan mate, she was smiling, "You wanted to help me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side with a questioning look.

Kayla nodded, "When they fell asleep I went out to look for you, and say I was sorry for not stopping them… I felt really bad about it, I don't like when people fight" the young human replied as her voice shook a little.

A wide smile then appeared on Erin's face as she wrapped Kayla into a small hug, "Thank you Kayla" she whispered.

Ahsoka smiled brightly upon seeing Kayla return Erin's embrace with her own, she was glad to know that Erin now had someone else to depend on as she knew she would not always be able to do it herself.

After one final practice, Ahsoka, Erin and the Initiate band were called to the side of the stage and told they would be on in five minutes. Ahsoka and Shaak Ti then gave everyone a quick pep talk but finished by telling them to just have fun. Ahsoka then took to the stage to deliver a quick message to the crowed.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Ahsoka Tano" she stared with a greeting which got everyone in the now huge crowd's attention, "A few days ago after I returned from the front lines of the Clone Wars, I encountered a young Jedi Initiate crying behind a pillar in the Jedi Temple after being picked on and bullied by other kids in her clan, and luckily I was able to help her get through. However, there aren't many people like me who will be there when kids are being pushed around by others who think they are better than them, so today, we make a stand in the form of song written by myself and my fellow Jedi, Erin, too let everyone know that it's time to stand up and fight against bullying, both within the Jedi Order and beyond!" she announced, earning a load and powerful cheer from the crowed as the band took their places and Erin joined Ahsoka's side.

"This song is called, Stronger"

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone…_

_When I'm alone…_

As Erin sang the last words, a massive roar rang out across Monument Plaza and beyond, a sight and sound that made both Ahsoka and her fellow Togruta smile before bowing and leaving the stage to another rapturous applause.

"You did it!" shouted Ahsoka as she kneeled to Erin's height and wrapped the youngling into a soft hug.

"No Ahsoka, WE did it" was Erin's reply, as she smiled at Kayla who was standing next to Shaak Ti and the band.

Ahsoka then let Erin join her new friends and have a little fun before they had return to the temple, she couldn't help but smile uncontrollably as she seen how happy Erin was, she had come such a long way in just a few days, but Ahsoka was sure she would be a lot better off after doing what she did today, as well as being sure that thanks to the little Togruta, a lot of kids, teenagers and adults alike would stand up for themselves and others , and that was the most comforting thought of all.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own. All Music and or lyrics used are the property of their respective owners unless stated otherwise.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading as always guys, I hope you liked this latest addition as much as I do, I think it's probably my favourite so far. I'd also like to thank everyone who left reviews and suggestions after the last chapter, I didn't think I would get such a strong response but I'm glad that you all like this still growing collection.

Also, feel free to keep the ideas coming and I'll try my best to get around writing stories around them.

Anyways, thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!

* * *

**Responses: **I'll be using this section in future to respond to anyone who left a review but I couldn't reach via PM for one reason or another.

**Anakinahsoka: **I'm still working on writing a story around Girl On Fire so I apologise if it takes a little while for me to get round to it, but I'll try my best :)

** MissOffee: **I really like the idea of a Jedi band, after reading your review I came up with a lot of different idea's which I think would be good, so I'll definitely try and fit in one of those ideas in a future chapter!

** Guest: **Thanks for the idea of using Stronger, after watching the music video on YouTube I noticed one of the comments was about taking a stand against bullying, which instantly inspired me to write this. As for Catching my Breath, I may return to it in future as I'm trying to juggle this story with two others that I'm currently writing, and after listening to the song I didn't really have an instant idea like I usually so, but again, I'll try to come back and do something if I can.


	4. Livin' On A Prayer

**Synopsis: **After the shocking revelation that Barriss Offee was the one behind both the attack on the Jedi Temple and the framing of Ahsoka Tano, Master Luminara Unduli is forced to deal with her conflicting emotions, finding it difficult to let go of her padawan as she once said she was prepared for. However she is not alone, and when Anakin returns after Ahsoka leaves the order herself, they both express their broken feelings for their padawans in the form of a song.

**Note: **I recommend you all to search Bon Jovi Livin' on a Prayer feat Olivia d'Abo (The voice of Luminara Unduli) on YouTube as it was the inspiration behind this. Also, a special thanks goes to MissOffee who directed me towards the song in her review, hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Ahsoka Sings**

**Chapter 4**

**Livin' on a Prayer**

* * *

Anakin stood frozen to his spot as his emotions began to run riot over his better senses, he tried to breathe but found even that difficult as he was forced to watch someone who he cared about more than anyone other than Padme, slowly walk away from him. He felt helpless, he felt useless and more than anything at that moment, he felt alone.

As Ahsoka descended the cold stone steps of the Jedi Temple and out of both Anakin's view and life, he couldn't help but break down into tears. For the past three years she had been at his side, watching him, learning from him and protecting him, but now, now she was gone. His padawan, his best friend and to him personally, his little sister, had made the decision to leave the only way of life she knew and dive into the cruel and unforgiving world beyond and he could do nothing about it.

Tears began to flow freely from his icy blue eyes as the sun slowly disappeared on the horizon; he wanted to run after her. Maybe he couldn't convince her to come back, but he didn't want her to be alone, she had nowhere to go after all, where would she sleep? What if it rained and she was stuck out in the cold all night? All these worries and more began to spiral though his mind like a tornado, and yet as hard as he tried he couldn't shake them off.

He was about to make a run for it, to catch up with her and offer her a place to stay for the night, of course he was thinking about Padme's penthouse, however, he was stopped as a gentle hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see it was in fact Master Luminara who was stopping him from going after Ahsoka.

As he looked into the Jedi Masters eyes, Anakin could see that she too had been crying, and it suddenly dawned on him as to why that had been. Barriss Offee, the Jedi behind the bombing of the Temple, the murder of Letta Turmond and of course, the one who had tried to frame Ahsoka, had been forced to confess to her crimes by Anakin not but a few hours ago and now he could see that the revelation of what Barriss had done was hitting her former master harder than he imagined it would, especially after her lecture to him a long time ago when she warned Anakin about having to let Ahsoka go and that he should be prepared for when that time comes, now however, he could see that even she was not prepared to let her Padawan slip away from her.

"Let her go…" Luminara said softly, locking her eyes with his as she let a single tear run down her cheek.

Anakin frowned, "How?" he asked, "How can I just let Ahsoka walk into a world she knows nothing about? How can I be sure she'll be able to make it without…" he paused, "Without me?"

Luminara sighed sadly, "She is strong Anakin… stronger than you give her credit for" she said, dropping her gaze to the ground as she removed her hand from his shoulder.

"She's just a child…" was all Anakin could reply with, he knew more than anyone that Ahsoka was strong, sometimes even more so than himself, but she had been through so much and he couldn't help but feel like letting her walk away like she had was a mistake he would come to regret, no, a mistake that he was already regretting.

Another light sigh escaped Luminara's lips as she seemed to turn to leave, though she stopped just as quickly and stood with her back to Anakin, "You must learn to let go, Anakin. Your bond with Ahsoka went beyond that of a normal master, apprentice relationship and that, if you are not careful, will be your undoing…"

Anakin scoffed, though he knew deep down that what Luminara was saying was true. It was no secret that he cared for Ahsoka, more so than the Jedi code would normally allow, but such a bond could not be broken as easily as the Mirialan was suggesting, could it?

"Will you… help me?" Anakin asked hesitantly as he swallowed his pride, knowing that he would not be able to get through this on his own and without Ahsoka.

Luminara turned back towards the young knight, a small smile of understanding crossing her features as she nodded, "I will do my best, Anakin, you have my word" she said, her tone matching her look of understanding as she gestured for Anakin to join her in re-entering the temple.

Anakin was then led to Master Unduli's private quarters as the Mirialan explained how she herself had been dealing with the loss of her own apprentice, a rather unusual practice that Anakin would not have associated with the Jedi Master though one he understood, singing.

Luminara then showed Anakin a large collection of musical instruments which she had collected over the years for different planets, as well as a number of datapad's which contained lyrics and notes to songs she had written.

"Ah, here it is" she said with another small smile as she withdrew a golden coloured datapad from one of her many footlockers and set it down in front of Anakin who had taken a seat at a small table that sat in the centre of the circular room.

Anakin quickly scanned through the lyrics to the song, realising quickly that it had been written to be sang by two people, "You wrote this?" he asked in a surprised tone and earning a small giggle from the Mirialan.

"Sometimes, when times are dark and you struggle with your feelings, it helps to distract yourself until you are able to regain your senses" she replied a she placed a small recording device on the centre of the table, "Even a Jedi can lose sight of their path, with the right tools and some imagination, I find that writing songs help me to find my way back on to the road I was set on, now, I think it would be best for both of us to find our way back" she continued, before placing her hand on the small device and activating it to reveal a calm and slow tune as she gestured for Anakin to look at the datapad in his hand.

_Once upon a time_

_Not so long ago_

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Union's been on strike_

_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough_

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay_

_For love - for love_

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot_

_For love - we'll give it a shot_

_Whooah, we're half way there_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Tommy's got his six string in hock_

_Now he's holding in what he used_

_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough_

_Gina dreams of running away_

_When she cries in the night_

_Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday_

_We've got to hold on to what we've got_

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot_

_For love - we'll give it a shot_

_Whooah, we're half way there_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_We've got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_Whooah, we're half way there_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin' on a prayer_

As the music ended, Luminara wiped a single tear from her cheek and looked at Anakin, a small but sad smile appearing on her lips as she nodded and deactivated the device, "I hope this helped, Anakin" she said in a soft tone.

Anakin smiled, "Thank you Master…" he said as he stood up and began to make his way to the door, "I may never truly let Ahsoka go, but, I know who to come to if I'm ever struggling with my feelings in future" he said with a small bow and another smile as he exited the room.

It was true that he may not be able to truly let Ahsoka go in the way he perhaps wanted to, he simply cared for her too much to ever say goodbye, but at least now, he had someone else, besides Padme, who would be able to help him through the hard times and with that thought, Anakin both thanked the force but also begged it a favour, to watch over a small Togruta girl as she roamed the galaxy alone, but to let her know that she would always and forever, be in his heart.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own. All Music and or lyrics used are the property of their respective owners unless stated otherwise.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading guys. First of all I want to apologise for not being too consistent with this series over the past few months as I've been overwhelmed with exams and some other stuff that kept me from writing up until now.

That said, I'm back for the summer now and I promise I'll try my hardest to update this series with new stories as much as I can.

Also, just a quick thank you to everyone who's reviewed and left their suggestions up to this point, I really appreciate your support and I encourage you to keep your ideas coming as it always helps to have that kind of inspiration.

Anyways, thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!

* * *

**Responses:**

**Guest**, **Anonymous - **Thanks for your suggestions. I'll definitely have a go at using Katy Perry's "One of the Boys" with Ahsoka, I think it'd be cool and maybe funny to have her maybe perform in front of some clones on The Resolute or something like that, I hope that's okay with you? Thanks again! :-)

**MissOffee – **Thank you so much for pointing me towards that version of Livin' on a Prayer, I didn't stop listening to it for weeks :-P I also intend to use your band idea for an upcoming chapter using Kodaline's High Hopes, they're an Irish band who are relatively new but the song is awesome and I'll try my best to fit it into a story that involves a few members of the Order and if not, I'll use a different song. Thanks again for your suggestions and continued support! :-)


End file.
